


Sense-tion

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, mentalbond!AU
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Между магистром Рен и генералом Хаксом возникла ментальная связь.





	1. In everlasting peace

**Author's Note:**

> Не мог не написать, потому что это очень, очень больная тема для меня - эмпатия и прочее.

В магистре Рен с болезненной яркостью проявляется всё то, что сам генерал пытается скрыть. Неуёмное стремление победить любым способом, резкость, неугасимая ярость. Генерал считает, что такие черты - несомненно! - должны наличествовать в таком человеке, как магистр рыцарей Рен, но вот в командном составе в лице его самого... Нет. Хакс предпочитал оставаться беспристрастным, холодным, даже несколько отстранённым. Ни единой эмоции (кроме усталости, когда Рен в очередной раз крушит вверенный ему корабль), ни одного шага в сторону. Хакс - контрол-фрик, он знает это и даже гордится этим фактом. Никаких отступлений от намеченных планов - это касается его самого, его жизни. В командовании же он гибок, способен обходить любые препятствия с единственной целью - добиться результата. Практически любой ценой. Практически - потому что, каким бы странным это не казалось, Хакс ценит человеческие жизни, наравне со своей. 

Впервые с момента назначения на пост командующего Первого Ордена Хакс теряет контроль именно рядом с Реном. Нет, не тогда, когда вытаскивает его с охваченного огнём "Старкиллера", а тогда, когда в его голову закрадывается мысль о том, что теперь между ними есть какая-то связь. В конце концов, Хакс спас Рену жизнь, и это кажется ему чем-то важным, поистине ценным. И в одном из разговоров Хакс на это намекает - не напрямую, конечно. Он никогда не скажет Рену в лицо "вы мне должны", глупость какая. Но Рен улавливает эту недосказанность и мстительно сжимает правую руку в кулак - на горле генерала тисками сходится захват, воздух с хрипом вылетает из лёгких - и не вдохнуть, не шелохнуться, не сбежать. Хакс чувствует кожей, словно по голове проходятся настойчивые пальцы и проходят... внутрь. Виски ломит, кровь пульсирует в ушах, и все звуки исчезают, кроме заполошного биения собственного сердца. Перед глазами мелькают картинки своих же воспоминаний - Хакс осознаёт, что Рен роется у него в голове. Не с целью вытащить что-то конкретное, а чтобы просто показать, что он _может_ это сделать. Смена кадров на несколько секунд отвлекает Хакса от нехватки кислорода, но периферийное зрение начинает меркнуть, и всё постепенно заволакивается темнотой. Это - не цель Рена, и потому он отпускает. Хакс, пошатываясь, глотает воздух широко раскрытым ртом и дёргает воротник кителя, чтобы стало легче. 

\- Никогда. Больше. 

И даже после этого Хакс не думает о том, что нужно было оставить Рена умирать там, на снегу, в липком месиве из крови и воды. У него был приказ - вернуть его. Любой ценой. А Хакс ценит время, отпущенное человеку. Даже такому, как Рен. 

Когда Рен бесшумно исчезает в одном из коридоров, Хакс позволяет себе опереться на стену и с силой рвануть ещё и воротник рубашки, выдирая пуговицы из ткани. Контроля - как не бывало, он как песок, как вода сквозь пальцы. На мгновение - Хакс с неохотой признаёт - ему стало страшно. Тогда, в первую секунду, что он ощутил хватку на шее. Рен мог убить его. Он с равной силой крушит отсеки в корабле и разрушает разумы людей. Хакс знает, что его самого можно заменить, с трудом, но можно, а вот Рена... Он уникален, Сноук ни за что не разменяет такую фигуру. 

После того, что произошло на "Старкиллере", Хакс замечает, что Рен неотступно следует за ним. Нагоняет в коридорах, идя всё же на почтительном расстоянии, тенью проходит мимо на капитанском мостике, молчаливой статуей стоит в дверях зала для совещаний. Один раз, однако, занимает своё место за столом, из-за чего подчинённые Хакса явно начинают нервничать. Рен молчит, всегда молчит, из вокодера шлема не доносится даже звука дыхания. Будто он не дышит и не живёт вовсе. Над столом нависает тягостное молчание, которое прерывает сам Хакс - он раздаёт указания, уточняет время отправки ему ежедневных отчётов и отпускает всех. Лейтенанты и капитаны исчезают практически мгновенно, на своих местах остаются только сам генерал и магистр Рен.

\- Вы что-то хотели? - немного приподнимая брови, интересуется Хакс, мельком бросая взгляд на датапад. 

Рен поднимается из кресла и идёт в сторону Хакса. Генерал и сам поднимается на ноги и встаёт у угла стола. 

\- Верховный Лидер сказал мне о том, что привязанности не идут мне на пользу. И приказал убить вас. 

\- Что же, - Хакс пожимает плечами. - Давайте. Только не медлите.

\- Я не могу быть привязан к кому-то.

\- Это кажется мне верным. 

\- Но это не так.

Хакс прищуривается - он не понимает, о чём идёт речь. 

\- Я должен показать вам.

\- Показать что?

Рен щёлкает застёжками шлема и снимает его, ставя на стол. Лицо его ожесточилось - и дело не только в шраме, светлой полосой делящей его напополам. Глаза, вот в чём всё дело. До убийства Хана Соло Хакс видел магистра без шлема всего раз, но отлично запомнил его взгляд, непривычно мягкий, будто удивлённый. Теперь же - холод, пустынный холод необъятного космоса, вот какими были его глаза. 

\- Я подправил вашу память. В личных целях.

\- Вы? Неужели.

Рен делает ещё два шага вперёд и касается пальцами висков Хакса. Перед взглядом возникает поначалу размытая, а потом всё более чёткая картинка...

... - Магистр, нас взяли в тиски. Я не вижу возможности маневрировать.

\- Сопротивление? - хрипло отзывается Рен.

Хакс кивает. Прошёл всего час после того, как "Старкиллер" бесславно закончил своё существование, а их маленький шаттл уже отыскали. Положение безвыходное - они на прицеле у десятка истребителей, прямо перед шаттлом разверзся причальный док крупного транспортника Сопротивления. Их заставят причалить к площадке и выйти на верную смерть. Или возьмут штурмом. Или просто взорвут, даже не озаботившись допросом. После уничтожения Хосниан-Прайм они стали персонами нон грата. Они и раньше ими были, Рен, во всяком случае. 

Хакс прикасается рукой к боку - там, где должна висеть кобура, но пальцы находят лишь пустоту. Он не взял с собой оружия, когда по приказу отправился в лес, не до того было. Опрометчиво, крайне опрометчиво. 

\- Хакс, вы должны пристать к самой первой площадке, максимально близко к выходу.

\- Это самоубийство, - отвечает Хакс, но всё же заходит на посадку. 

\- Для них, - Рен ёрзает в кресле второго пилота, проверяя, не сползла ли стерильная повязка, которую ему на бок налепил Хакс. - Вот так. Открывайте входной шлюз.

Хакс нажимает на кнопки и поворачивается к Рену. Тот встаёт из кресла, распрямляет плечи и активирует меч. Красный всполох разрезает воздух и наполняет пространство гудением. Рен поводит головой из стороны в сторону, разминая шею, а потом останавливает взгляд на Хаксе. 

\- Встаньте за моей спиной и не высовывайтесь. Что бы ни происходило.

В тот же момент в шаттле появляются несколько бойцов Сопротивления. Рен бросается вперёд и убивает их одного за одним - у каждого по бластеру, но они не успевают ими воспользоваться. Пальцы уже мертвецов давят на спусковые крючки, и заряды уходят в потолок, рассекая внутреннюю обшивку шаттла. Рен, пошатываясь, выключает меч, вешая рукоять на пояс, и делает несколько шагов, не доходя до распахнутого шлюза. Вскидывает руки и приподнимает подбородок, всё его тело вытягивается в напряжённую струну. Хакс чувствует, как от Рена волнами расходится Сила - удушающая, мощная, стремительная. Хакса ведёт в сторону, он чувствует, как Рен пробирается к нему в голову, и в звенящей пустоте не остаётся места для сознания самого генерала. 

"Теперь мы - одно целое. Я защищу вас от того, что сгубило их".

"Вы... убили всех?"

"До кого дотянулся. На милю вокруг здесь нет живых. Кроме нас с вами".

"Что дальше?"

"Надолго меня не хватит. Сейчас вы вытащите меня отсюда, мы дойдём до ближайшего шаттла и улетим. А потом..."

Хакс раскрывает глаза - Рен уже стоит перед ним. Бледный до синевы, с подтёками крови от шрама, измождённый Силой. Рен кладёт пальцы ему на виски и продолжает, отзываясь шелестом в голове Хакса.

"Потом вы забудете об этом. И доставите нас к Верховному Лидеру..."

... - А я-то гадал тогда, как мы оказались на чужом шаттле. И вы молчали, - кривится Хакс, когда переданная ему картинка прерывается.

\- Молчал.

\- Почему?

Рен как-то неуверенно отводит взгляд, а потом смотрит Хаксу прямо в глаза:

\- Потому что не должен иметь привязанностей. 

\- Стало быть, привязанность. Но у вас есть приказ, Рен.

\- Я обсудил это с Верховным Лидером. Убедил, что вы ещё будете полезны. 

\- Спасибо, конечно, но вам-то это зачем?

Рен не отвечает на этот вопрос, но Хакс и не ждал ответа. Это было бы слишком откровенно в контексте их разговора. 

\- Будем считать, что это бартер, - предлагает Хакс. - Я спас жизнь вам, вы спасли жизнь мне. Так будет проще?

Рен кивает, а потом внезапно спрашивает:

\- Помните, тогда, на шаттле... Я оказался в вашей голове.

\- Я помню лишь пустоту. И ваш голос.

\- Тогда, - Рен замолкает на секунду, а потом продолжает: - Не только я оказался в вашей голове. Я слабо мог контролировать происходящее. Столько Силы... Вы оказались в моей. Мы действительно были единым целым, разделённым на два тела. 

\- Но я...

\- Вы знаете обо мне _всё_ , как и я о вас. Только вы этого не осознаёте. Глубоко на подкорке у вас есть всепоглощающее знание обо мне. 

\- Это и стало причиной вашей... привязанности? - на всякий случай уточняет Хакс.

\- Возможно, - уклончиво отвечает Рен.

Он вообще избегает прямых ответов - по крайней мере, со мной, думает Хакс.

\- Теперь чувствуете его?

Хакс сдвигает брови к переносице - не знает, о чём идёт речь.

\- Контроль. Теперь у вас его больше, чем вы могли себе представить. Чем могли пожелать.

"Так ли это?" - на пробу думает Хакс.

"Так", - всплывает в голове ответ.

\- Заметьте, я не делал ничего, чтобы вам ответить. Это сделали вы - уловили то, что я подумал.

\- Это... Простите, это со всеми работает?

\- Только со мной. Единое целое. Наши сознания теперь неразрывно связаны.

Рен делает ещё один шаг вперёд, становясь вплотную к Хаксу. Одну ладонь кладёт ему на грудь, прямо над сердцем, другой накрывает лоб. Хакс выдыхает. Водоворот мыслей постепенно успокаивается, трансформируется в реку - широкую, величественно-спокойную. Нет ни сомнений, ни непонимания. 

Не остаётся ничего, кроме чувства того, что он не один. Что его поняли и - быть может - приняли.

Никто никому не должен. Позиции равны.


	2. The question of you

Впервые опробовать неожиданно приобретённую связь Хакс решается прямо на утреннем брифинге. Ему откровенно скучно и хочется спать, голос Митаки, размеренный и нудный, вводит в сомнамбулическое состояние, и Хакс хочет только того, чтобы он замолчал. Он вспоминает, каково было впервые почувствовать Рена в своей голове - пальцы, скользящие по волосам, которые потом погрузились в голову, словно вибронож в желе. Без боли, но с дискомфортом от ощущения стороннего вмешательства. Хакс окидывает взглядом всех собравшихся за столом - в том числе и Рена, стараясь не акцентировать внимание именно на нём. Хакс незаметно выдыхает, стараясь призвать всё своё спокойствие, и начинает. Ясно и чётко он представляет, как его руки накрывают шлем магистра Рен, пальцы скользят по шероховатой поверхности и вот - момент отрыва от реальности - проходят глубже, стирая материальную преграду. 

Рен внезапно садится ровнее и осторожно прикладывает ладонь, затянутую в перчатку, к шлему - там, где находится висок. "Как грубо, - всплывает у Хакса в голове, - не сейчас". Хакс смаргивает - и прекращает. Вновь обращает внимание на Митаку, уже закончившего доклад и вопросительно смотрящего на генерала. Хакс коротко кивает ему, приказывая занять своё место, потом задаёт ещё несколько уточняющих вопросов всем собравшимся и заканчивает брифинг. Подчинённые покидают свои места, и в зале остаются только сам генерал и Рен - один на один. Хакс в курсе, что зал напичкан камерами и микрофонами, и потому не говорит ничего. Он включает датапад, вбивает пароль и принимается просматривать отчёты ночной смены. Так же, как делает и всегда после брифинга. 

"А наглости вам не занимать. Прямо так, в открытую, на глазах у всех".

"Никто ничего не заметил. Даже то, что вы так внезапно зашевелились, обычно же вы сидите без движения".

"Вы хотите вытащить из меня что-то конкретное или же просто... попробовать?"

Хакс поднимает голову от датапада и с вызовом смотрит в чёрный визор маски.

"Этого я вам не скажу".

"Тогда у вас ничего не получится. Видели, как я провожу допросы? Что после этого остаётся от пленников? Идиоты, пускающие пузыри. Вы пытались проделать со мной совершенно аналогичное. На мне это не сработает".

"Вам виднее".

Рен снимает шлем, устраивая его на столе, и окидывает Хакса взглядом - так, что тот практически чувствует его на себе. 

"Хотите, я покажу вам интересный трюк?" - голос в голове Хакса меняется, теперь он какой-то... немного игривый, словно Рен действительно хочет его увлечь.

"Валяйте".

"Для этого нам нужно будет пройти в тренировочный зал".

"Если это не будет включать ваш меч в моей груди, то я, пожалуй, заинтересован".

"Ну что вы, как можно. Не для этого я выторговал вашу жизнь у Верховного Лидера".

"Звучит так, словно я теперь - ваша ручная зверушка".

"Бросьте, генерал. Я и не думал так. Может, всего раз".

Хакс поджимает губы и, выключив датапад и уложив его в карман шинели, поднимается из кресла и идёт к выходу из зала, Рен следует за ним. В полном молчании - и соблюдая дистанцию - они доходят до тренировочного зала. Хакс набирает личный код на сканере ладони, чтобы никто, кроме него, не мог войти в помещение до окончания... того, чего бы там не задумал Рен. 

\- Я хочу показать вам, что наша связь может быть не просто игрушкой для обмена мыслями. Снимите шинель, вам будет неудобно.

Хакс хмыкает, но всё же стягивает шинель, перебрасывая её через поручень ограждения. 

\- Сейчас мы пройдём к тиру, вы выставите программу для тренировки - самой высокой сложности, с реальными бластерными зарядами от предполагаемых противников.

\- Вы хотите проверить, умею ли я стрелять? Я и так скажу вам - умею.

\- _Так_ , как я вам покажу, вы ещё не пробовали, ручаюсь. 

Хакс сворачивает к стрельбищу, вводит в компьютер параметры тренировки и снимает с пояса бластер, проверяет заряд батареи. Полный, как и всегда, Хакс внимательно следит за работоспособностью своего оружия. Рен подходит ближе, выуживает из складок одежды чёрный платок и, обойдя Хакса со спины, завязывает ему глаза.

\- Что?..

\- Я же говорил, так вы ещё не пробовали.

\- Рен, угроза реальная, а я ничего не вижу. Решили сделать из меня живую мишень?

\- Генерал, - Рен проверяет повязку, - просто сосредоточьтесь на мне, больше от вас ничего не требуется. Только умение быстро стрелять.

Рен активирует программу тренировки, щёлкнув парой клавиш, и через динамики слышен обратный отсчёт. Десять, девять...

"Какого чёрта?"

"Сосредоточьтесь, слушайте мой голос и будьте внимательны".

Восемь, семь...

"Как, если я ничего не вижу?"

Шесть, пять, четыре, три, два...

"Вы увидите, обещаю".

Один!

Хакс беспомощно вертит головой, ожидая бластерный заряд в грудь, как вдруг перед глазами появляется размытое белое пятно. Он, не медля ни мгновения, вскидывает руку и давит на крючок. Вспышка слева - ещё один выстрел, и ещё один, и ещё... Перед взглядом плывут пятна, и Хакс, поворачивая голову в их сторону, в высоком темпе расстреливает весь заряд батареи. Компьютеризированный голос сообщает о том, что тренировка окончена. Хакс тяжело выдыхает и опускает бластер, не зная, что делать дальше. Он избежал не то чтобы верной смерти, но повреждений, это точно. Краем уха он улавливает шаги за спиной - Рен подходит вплотную, останавливается за спиной, но не делает ни движения. Они оба замирают на месте, а потом Рен всё же поднимает руки - Хакс слышит шелест его одежды. Пальцы - без перчаток - проходятся по затылку, приглаживая волосы, а потом распутывают узел платка. Когда ткань сползает ниже, Хакс сам поддевает её рукой, опуская до шеи, и бросает взгляд на компьютер - на экране высвечиваются характеристики тренировки. Стопроцентная результативность, хотя стандартная цифра для Хакса - девяносто восемь процентов. Хакс, неверяще хмурясь, оборачивается назад, и Рен ловит его, прижимая подушечки пальцев к вискам. Прикосновение, всего за три раза, один из которых Хакс не помнит, но знает, - ставшее обыденным, привычным, каким-то родным. 

\- Вам стоит развивать этот навык. Вы сможете видеть моими глазами, как и я - вашими. Полный обзор, без помех и перебоев.

\- Я видел лишь размытые пятна.

\- Это в первый раз, - неожиданно успокаивающе говорит Кайло. - Вы научитесь.

\- Зачем это вам? Показывать мне такое.

\- Мне интересно, на что вы теперь способны. Я мог лишь догадываться.

\- И для этого поставили меня под бластерный огонь? - резко спрашивает Хакс. 

Что это ещё за игры, где ставка - его жизнь?

\- Неужели вы думаете, что если бы что-то пошло не так, я бы вас не защитил? - Рен склоняет голову к плечу, он выглядит почти обиженным.

\- Мне неизвестны ваши мотивы, магистр Рен. 

\- Правда? Вы же всё обо мне знаете.

\- Но я не знаю того, что я знаю. Как глупо звучит, кхм. Но это правда. Такое знание сокрыто во мне самом, и я не могу дотянуться до него. 

Рен серьёзно смотрит в ответ - Хакс точно знает, что тот сейчас не полезет к нему в голову. Потом просто забирает свой платок и быстрым шагом уходит к двери. Заносит руку над закодированной Хаксом панелью - та начинает искрить, и бронированная дверь отъезжает в сторону, выпуская его из зала.

"И стоило её запирать?" - раздражённо думает Хакс, мысленно уже составляя заявку на ремонт.

"Стоило, - приходит ответ. - "Нам не нужны были свидетели. А я... и так могу оказаться где пожелаю". 

Хакс убирает бластер в кобуру и отключает компьютер. В голову некстати закрадывается мысль - а ведь и правда, магистр Рен может дотянуться туда, куда только захочет, для него практически не существует преград. Он сказал, что Хакс знает о нём всё, но ведь верно и обратное - он сам знает Хакса. Целиком. Вот только вопрос - он знает того Хакса, что был на шаттле, или его же, но на момент "прямо сейчас?" Иными словами, обновляется ли их связь, и знает ли Рен _действительно всё_?

Если верно второе, то у Хакса намечаются проблемы. Потому как то, сколько он в последнее время думал о Рене, переступает все пороги приличия. Кто-то мог бы - и небезосновательно - назвать это одержимостью. Рен - один сплошной вопрос, и ни проблеска ясности, ни слова в ответ, ничего. Только проницательный взгляд чёрных глаз, это всё, что достаётся Хаксу в итоге. Раньше и этого не было, а теперь этот взгляд преследует его везде, заставляя отрываться от работы, от еды, даже ото сна. Хакс бредит им и никак не может остановиться, у него не хватает слов для самого себя, чтобы наконец прекратить. Фиксация - так об этом думает Хакс. И этому нет альтернатив.

Видимо, связь работает что надо, потому что в один из вечеров Хакс, сидя за своим рабочим столом и разбираясь в бумагах, чувствует ненастойчивое, деликатное прикосновение к своему разуму. 

"Второй вариант верен, перестаньте ломать голову над этим, генерал". 

"Я... и не думал".

"Вы думали, не обманывайтесь. И всё же... Эта связь могла оборваться в любой момент, в который я бы пожелал".

"Но вы не пожелали".

"Нет. Я продолжаю подпитывать её, чтобы она не исчезла".

"В который раз, Рен - зачем вам это?"

Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла, но ответа не слышит. Он ждёт несколько минут, а потом чертыхается и лезет в ящик стола за сигаретами и пепельницей. Прикуривает, втягивая горьковатый дым, и пытается отвлечься на бумаги. 

"Она помогает мне... сосуществовать с холодом", - приходит неожиданный ответ.

"Холодом?"

"Вы - не носитель Силы, вам этого не понять".

"Так ответьте таким образом, чтобы я понял".

"А вам это нужно?" - Рен звучит так, словно не доверяет.

"Мне это необходимо. Я приверженец логики, если вы ещё не поняли".

"Вряд ли в этом есть что-то от логики, генерал". 

"И всё же".

"Долгие медитации вымывают из головы все мысли. Не остаётся ничего, кроме пустоты и чего-то, что похоже на путь, прочерченный на карте. Это и есть сама Сила. Она всегда остаётся, как нить, держа  
которую в руках, можно выбраться из лабиринта. Верховный Лидер говорил мне, что в этой пустоте и кроются все ответы, как ни парадоксально, но..."

"Но? Вы сомневаетесь в его словах, Рен?"

"Нет. Просто я ощущаю это несколько по-другому. За пустотой приходит холод, от которого не скрыться. Вычищающий всё, оставляющий меня одного наедине с бесконечной протяжённостью моих собственных мыслей".

"Вы должны были привыкнуть к этому за годы и годы тренировок".

"Я и привык. Смирился даже. Мне постоянно холодно, даже сейчас - на самом деле, а не в воображении. А потом я столкнулся с вашим разумом. Ненамеренно, того требовала ситуация. И холод отступил, разбавленный вашими мыслями, ощущениями и... чувствами. В вас кипит огонь, хотя внешне это совершенно незаметно".

"И холод отступил..." - Хакс тушит сигарету в пепельнице и тянется за новой.

"Вы удивлены?"

"Удивлён, какое влияние оказал на вас, если это так. Не подумал бы, если бы вы не сказали напрямую".

"Это было не напрямую. Я попытался совершить обходной манёвр".

"Но не преуспели в этом, признаюсь вам".

"Эта связь многое мне даёт, уже очень многое".

Хакс задумчиво затягивается и пытается подобрать слова, но в голове - сплошная мешанина из обрывков фраз. И ни одну из них он не дерзнёт поведать Рену. 

"В вашей голове то и дело всплывает слово "фиксация", но вы так закрываетесь, что я понять не могу, к чему это?"

"Ни к чему, - чересчур быстро отвечает Хакс и тут же слышит смешок в ответ. - Я вас развеселил?"

"Заинтриговали скорее".

Заинтриговал магистра Рен, скажите-ка. Хакс поднимается из кресла и подходит к окну. Перед глазами возникает картинка - лист бумаги и одна кривоватая строчка ауребеша, написанная наскоро. "Я могу зайти?" - читает Хакс. Надо же, не хочет спрашивать это голосом. Какая неожиданная скромность. Хакс затягивается и посылает в ответ изображение того же листа, только с припиской. Всего две буквы.

В дверь немедленно раздаётся сдержанный стук, Хакс даже вздрагивает от неожиданности. И сколько времени магистр Рен провёл у его двери, дожидаясь, когда сможет спросить позволения войти? И вообще - про Рена ли это, спросить позволения? Хакс подходит к двери, набирает код, и панель отъезжает в сторону, пропуская магистра Рен в каюту. Тот заходит, коротко осматривается, а потом садится на край кровати и снимает шлем, ставя его рядом с собой. Хакс отходит к столу, тушит почти истлевшую сигарету и морщится.

"Вы обожглись, стоит быть осторожнее".

Хакс оборачивается и вслух спрашивает:

\- Вы и это чувствуете?

Рен медлит с ответом, но потом всё же произносит:

\- Да. Знаю, например, что вы с утра вымыли голову ментоловым шампунем. Запах почувствовал.

\- И насколько многое вы чувствуете?

\- Многое, - уклончиво отвечает Рен.

\- Не находите, что это несколько переступает мои личные границы?

\- Попросите прекратить, и я перестану.

\- Попросить? - ехидно спрашивает Хакс.

\- Вы правы, просить вам не пристало. В любом случае, скажите, и я действительно прекращу это.

Рен с вызовом во взгляде смотрит на Хакса - тот только пожимает плечами и не говорит ни слова в ответ. 

\- Скажите, мне обязательно с вами разговаривать? У меня прорва работы, и времени особо нет.

\- Нет, - Рен качает головой. - Я просто побуду здесь... некоторое время. 

Хакс усаживается за стол, включает датапад и раскладывает вокруг себя папки с бумагами, принимаясь за чтение. Рен первые минут пятнадцать сидит без движения - Хакс даже дыхания его не слышит, а потом поднимается на ноги. Мерит каюту шагами, обходя рабочий стол Хакса по кругу, потом останавливается у окна. Несколько минут вглядывается в россыпь звёзд, потом подходит к импровизированному книжному шкафу. Он процентов на девяносто забит распечатками должностных инструкций и отчётов, но среди них Рен находит книгу, связанную с архитектурой. Берёт её в руки, бережно перелистывает страницы, вглядываясь в иллюстрации, а затем закрывает её и возвращает на полку. 

\- Новые грани, генерал?

\- Ммм? - Хакс отрывается от отчёта, смотрит на Рена и уточняет: - Помимо ментолового шампуня?

\- Да, помимо него. 

Рен усаживается на диван у окна и просто сидит молча, никак не мешая Хаксу своим присутствием. Генерал через какое-то время вообще, похоже, забывает, что он в каюте не один, и ведёт себя несколько более расслабленно: чертыхается, когда датапад не желает загружать очередной отчёт, зажимает в зубах ручку, роясь в бумагах и ища нужный экземпляр, а потом тянется к портсигару. Закуривает, откидываясь на спинку, зевает и, вздрогнув, поворачивает голову. Рен перехватывает его взгляд - он выглядит заинтересованным.

\- Вы очень живой, генерал.

Хакс невольно кривится от такой формулировки - звучит не очень приятно. Рен понимающе растягивает губы в слабом подобии улыбки:

\- Да, звучит так себе. Кстати, после времени отбоя по корабельному хронометру прошло уже три часа. 

\- Я всегда так много работаю, Рен.

\- И плохо спите.

\- Что, и это почувствовали?

\- И да, и нет. Наполовину понял по тому, сколько кафа вы выпиваете за день. 

\- Проницательно. Хотя вы правы, мне и правда неплохо было бы поспать. 

Хакс тушит сигарету и поднимается из кресла, потягивается, разминая спину. Рен каким-то незаметным, молниеносным движением оказывается рядом и уже привычно прикасается к Хаксу - одна ладонь над сердцем, другая - на лбу.

\- Я дам вам немного спокойствия, чтобы лучше спалось, - тихо говорит Рен.

\- Разве Сила на это способна - нести спокойствие? - спрашивает Хакс; действительно, он уже чувствует, как веки тяжелеют.

\- Да, способна. Вы удивитесь, на что она способна, - Рен мягко отстраняется. - Не забудьте переодеться, спать в вашей одежде не очень удобно.

\- Я знаю, - Хакс ленивыми движениями принимается расстёгивать китель. - А откуда знаете вы?

\- От вас, генерал. Пожалуй, тут я вас оставлю. Зрелище не для моих глаз.

\- А какая разница? - Хакс пожимает плечами и убирает китель в шкаф. - Вы _и так_ всё знаете.

Рен смотрит ему в глаза несколько секунд, а потом поднимает с кровати шлем и надевает его. Уходит к двери, занося ладонь над панелью доступа - на этот раз электроника просто мягко поддаётся и дверь открывается. 

Хакс переодевается и устало забирается под одеяло. Он не уверен, но... Нет, почти наверняка он знает одно.

Рен вернётся сюда.


	3. It's a matter of choice

Рен действительно возвращается. Уже две недели каждый вечер приходит в каюту к Хаксу, но никогда - без приглашения. Хакс чувствует это у себя в голове - ненавязчивым звуком, будто кто-то постукивает пальцами по поверхности стола. Тум-тум-тум. Хакс просто отвечает "да" и идёт открывать дверь - Силой Рен для того, чтобы войти, теперь не пользуется принципиально. Только для того, чтобы выйти, потому что обычно к этому моменту Хакс уже удаляется в душ.

Он приходит и этим вечером. Хакс пропускает его в каюту, бросает взгляд на пустынный коридор. Разговоров ещё не хватало, это просто перестраховка, уверяет он себя. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, я не попадал в объектив камер, хотя их здесь немало.

Хакс хмыкает и усаживается за свой стол - работы сегодня, как и обычно, невпроворот. Рен привычно избавляется от шлема, оставляя его на кровати, и подходит к книжному шкафу. Снимает с полки книгу по архитектуре - ту самую, что приметил тут в первый раз, и устраивается на диване, закидывая ногу на ногу. Хакс до рези в глазах всматривается в отчёты на датападе и на бумаге, но всё чаще его тянет взглянуть на Рена. Раз в пятнадцать минут генерал себе это позволяет - Рен сидит, не меняя позы, водит пальцами по глянцевым страницам. Сначала по строчкам текста, словно впитывает их через подушечки пальцев, а потом и по иллюстрациям, будто пробует на ощупь невидимые изгибы линий на рисунках и фотографиях. С упоением читает, надо сказать, не обращая внимания ни на что. Заводит за ухо мешающую прядь волос - таким простым, уже узнаваемым жестом. Хакс достаёт из портсигара сигарету и закуривает, потягиваясь - спина затекла, хотя кресло у него удобное. Рен, не поднимая головы, вытягивает руку в сторону - кнопки на системе очистки воздуха загораются, и в каюте становится свежее. 

\- Спасибо, - говорит Хакс.

Непривычно говорить это Рену.

\- Не стоит, - отзывается тот, не поднимая глаз от книги.

"И зачем он здесь сидит, - думает Хакс. "Мы ведь даже не разговариваем, так, пара фраз перед его уходом". Тут Рен отрывается от изучения страницы и пристально смотрит на генерала. "Услышал, - мстительно думает Хакс. - Ну, давай, ответь". Один короткий взмах ресниц - и вновь Рен обращает внимание на книгу. Хакс уязвлённо морщится и затягивается. Тушит почти целую сигарету и вновь принимается за отчёты. 

Уже за полночь по корабельному времени, подъём командного состава - в шесть утра, и Хакс наконец отключает датапад. Складывает отчёты в аккуратную стопку, сдвигает её на край стола. Рен в это время закрывает книгу, ставит обратно в шкаф и замирает около него, будто не знает, чем себя занять. Хакс отходит от стола, достаёт из-за стенной панели бутылку кореллианского виски, плещет его в два бокала и усаживается на диван. Рен подходит ближе, берёт бокал из протянутой хаксовой руки и вертит его в ладонях. Хакс опирается поясницей о подлокотник дивана и вытягивает ноги. Потом спохватывается:

\- Ах, да, вам же нужно сесть... - и подтягивает ноги.

Рен занимает место в углу дивана, перехватывает ладонью одну лодыжку Хакса и устраивает его ногу у себя на коленях.

\- Я же в сапогах, - брезгливо тянет Хакс, в ответ на что Рен просто пожимает плечами и проделывает то же самое с другой его ногой. 

\- Всё в порядке, - Рен устраивает руку поверх голеней Хакса и принюхивается к содержимому бокала. - И откуда же в генеральской каюте контрабандный виски?

\- Поставщиков надо знать, - ухмыляется Хакс, а потом расслабленно кивает: - Вы пейте, он качественный. 

\- Другого бы вы не держали, - Рен пригубливает напиток и морщится. - Жжётся.

\- Что вы как маленький. 

Рен поворачивает голову на звук его голоса и улыбается - опасно так, словно бритвой по коже ведёт:

\- Осознали, кому и что сейчас сказали?

\- Могу повторить, - моментально ощеривается Хакс и прижимает губы к кромке бокала, делая глоток.

\- Любите же вы, когда игра на грани фола, генерал.

\- А кто сказал, что это игра?

Рен задумывается на мгновение:

\- Пока - ни один из нас.

\- То-то же. Раз уж у вас есть Сила, будьте добры, передайте мне мой портсигар.

Рен поднимает руку, чуть шевелит пальцами - и в воздухе плывёт портсигар, зажигалка и пепельница. Хакс пристраивает пепельницу на животе и закуривает.

\- Не поделитесь? - кивает Рен на портсигар.

\- Что-то вы сегодня разошлись. Виски и это, - генерал приподнимает брови, но всё же извлекает из портсигара сигарету и протягивает Рену вместе с зажигалкой.

\- Не скажите, виски вы мне сами предложили.

\- Но вы могли и отказаться.

\- Но я не отказался, - Рен выпускает из губ дым и слегка наклоняет голову к плечу.

\- Туше. 

Хакс приканчивает виски и теперь вертит пустой бокал в руках. "Зачем вы приходите? Мы даже не разговариваем. Разве что сейчас".

Рен сидит тихо, рассеянно водит запястьем по коже сапог Хакса, периодически затягивается - но не отвечает.

"Вы меня слышите?"

"Слышу, - моментально приходит ответ. - Но это не значит, что я буду отвечать".

"Тогда какой в этом всём толк?"

"Мне нравится ваше сознание, генерал. Такое многослойное и запутанное - а считает себя дисциплинированным".

"Запутанное?"

"Да. Вы о чём-то думаете, но закрываетесь и заставляете себя буквально не думать об этом чём-то. Я не хочу ломиться к вам в голову в наглую. Подожду, пока сами расскажете". 

"Магистр Рен и "подожду" - как-то не стыкуется, не находите?"

"В отношении вас у меня вообще ничего не стыкуется, генерал".

Хакс вновь приподнимает брови - он действительно удивлён... откровенностью магистра Рен. "Ещё бы виски", - отстранённо думает он, и Рен тут же поднимается на ноги. Хакс упирается каблуками в диванную подушку и ждёт. Рен подходит с бутылкой виски, наполняет свой бокал, а затем и бокал Хакса. Садится на диван, и Хакс уже сам укладывает ноги к нему на колени. "Ещё бы круги начал вокруг  
меня наворачивать".

"Это тоже можно, если хотите. Хотя выглядеть будет странно".

"Уже и поязвить про себя нельзя, хм, - Хакс закономерно хмурится. - С каких пор вас вообще интересует, чего я хочу? Не похоже на вас".

"С того момента на шаттле".

"Прямо вечер откровений, что же такое. Обычно из вас слова не вытянешь, да и как, собственно?.."

Рен поворачивается, тушит сигарету в пепельнице и смотрит Хаксу прямо в глаза.

"Хотите узнать, что было _до вас_?"

"В смысле?"

"Что творилось в моей голове до того, как образовалась эта связь?"

"Да, но... Вы покажете, как?"

"Конечно. Закройте глаза, вот так. И просто прислушайтесь к ощущениям в вашем теле. Они подскажут, куда двигаться. Скользите по поверхности, не лезьте слишком глубоко - это может быть губительно для вас. Представьте, что вы лежите в воде, просто на спине. Позвольте ощущениям держать вас на плаву".

Хакс и вправду закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на Рене - на его присутствии рядом, на тяжести его руки на своих ногах. Понимание всплывает не картинками, но действительно ощущениями. Боль от разлуки с родителями, отчаяние, когда на первых тренировках не выходит ровным счётом ничего. Обида - на тех, кто окружает его. Короткая, яркая радость от того, что тело из подросткового, угловатого, неловкого трансформируется во взрослое - сильное, гибкое, выносливое. Хакс чувствует, как его собственные мышцы наливаются тяжестью, силой, мощью. Он вновь переключает своё внимание на Рена, и ощущение своего тела возвращается. Волной наплывает чужая горечь - от предательств, от лицемерия, от потери отца. Именно так - Хакс чувствует, что Рен считает это именно потерей, чем бы это ни было на самом деле. И рефреном через все эти чувства - одиночество, - гложущее, всепоглощающее, отчуждённое. Яркой красной лентой, навязчивым мотивом, липким ощущением на коже. Хакс выдыхает - он не может более терпеть эту тоску, она так сильно отзывается в нём самом, что сил на это не хватает. И тогда Рен показывает ему нечто совершенно другое.

Чёрно-белое пространство чужого сознания подсвечивается - каким-то мягким отблеском, и яркость прибавляется, выбеляя все болезненные ощущения. Тени уходят, остаётся только одно ясное - Сила. Чистейшая, похожая на ледяную воду в стакане в солнечный полдень где-нибудь на Джакку. Освежающая, питающая силы, заставляющая идти вперёд. Морок страха и неверия исчезает, сдавая позиции перед ослепительным светом присутствия другого человека в разуме Рена и...

... и Хакс распахивает глаза. Неверяще смотрит на Рена, который делает глоток виски, и сам прикладывается к стакану. 

"Это то, что вы мне дали. Ясность, генерал. Раньше всё обозримое пространство закрывало одиночество, от которого некуда было деться. А потом появились вы, с вашим неупорядоченным, мятущимся, совершенно живым разумом. И он дал мне тот необходимый свет, от которого питается моя тьма, ведь её не бывает без света. Раньше я такого не ощущал, но теперь Сила клокочет во мне. Так много не было никогда, даже после изнуряющих тренировок и медитаций".

"Выходит, я для вас - необходимый ресурс? - неожиданно горько спрашивает Хакс, а потом продолжает прежним тоном: - Вот это уже похоже на вас, хоть что-то логичное".

"Вы, генерал, не ресурс. Хотя и это тоже. Для других. Для меня вы в первую очередь человек".

Хакс не отвечает - он отстранённо думает о том, что сам не считает Рена человеком. Нет, он определённо принадлежит к особям homo sapiens sapiens, просто эта его Сила... Превращает его в какое-то совершенно непознаваемое существо. Такое себе на уме, изворотливое и хитрое. Безотчётно опасное. 

"Вы не первый так думаете, уж я-то знаю. Я многих... напрягаю. И пугаю".

"Меня вы не пугаете, Рен. Не теперь".

"А раньше?"

"Это "раньше" было довольно давно. Нет смысла к этому возвращаться".

"И всё же, к чему-то вы возвращаетесь".

Хакс непонимающе хмурится, и Рен уточняет:

"Вы настойчиво продолжаете _не думать_ о чём-то. И я повторюсь, я не стану вытягивать это из вашей головы против вашей воли".

"Это неуместно".

"Что неуместно? Думать или вынимать это из вашей памяти?"

"Первое. И второе, но в меньшей степени".

"Вы даёте мне карт-бланш, генерал?"

Хакс допивает виски одним глотком и просто кивает. Убирает пепельницу на столик и садится, опустив ноги на пол. Вновь появляется это полузабытое за недолгое время ощущение пальцев в собственной голове. Хакс расслабляется и позволяет Рену вести, читать всё, что только можно прочитать. 

"Вы действительно считаете это неуместным?"

Хакс медлит, разглаживая складки брюк на коленях. Потом, наконец, отзывается:

"В известной степени". 

"Но вы меня не остановите, если..."

"Нет, не остановлю".

Рен обхватывает плечи Хакса ладонями, разворачивая к себе, и неловко касается его губ. Хакс прихватывает зубами его нижнюю губу и тут же отпускает, словно побоявшись, что, спугнуть? Рен сжимает пальцы крепче и, приоткрыв рот, ведёт кончиком языка по губам Хакса. 

\- Неудобно-то так сидеть... - неуверенно произносит Хакс, отстраняясь.

Рен кладёт ладони ему на рёбра и, легко приподняв, буквально усаживает к себе на колени, разворачивая Хакса лицом к себе.

\- Лучше?

\- Лучше, - Хакс сжимает коленями бёдра Рена и, выдохнув, интересуется: - Продолжим?

\- Только если вы более не считаете это неуместным.

\- А если и так, то... Плевать.

\- Хорошо, - Рен устраивает ладони на пояснице Хакса, притягивая его к себе, и целует.

Вовсе не так, как в первый раз - теперь он действует напористо, жадно, даже чуть грубовато. Но Хаксу нравится, всё именно так, как он и представлял. Даже чуть лучше. Хакс беспомощно перебирает пальцами по плечам Рена, а потом решается и запускает руки в его волосы, чуть оттягивая назад. Рен мстительно прикусывает ему язык и вжимает его в себя ещё сильнее. Хакса ведёт от ощущения сильных рук на теле, и он разрывает поцелуй, утыкаясь лицом Рену в шею.

\- Что? - Рен коротко проводит ладонью по загривку Хакса.

\- Ничего, но вам лучше уйти. 

\- И почему же это?

\- Потому что теперь я думаю о гораздо более неуместных вещах, нежели поцелуи с вами.

\- А вы озорник, генерал.

\- Предпочту сделать вид, что я этого не слышал.

\- Раз вам так будет удобнее, хм. Тогда я, пожалуй, и правда пойду. 

\- Именно.

\- Сами слезете или мне...

\- Или.

Рен напоследок касается его губ в целомудренном поцелуе и, легко оттолкнувшись от дивана, поднимается на ноги вместе с Хаксом, поддерживая того за поясницу. Хакс, наконец, разжимает колени и становится на пол рядом с Реном.

\- Сил у вас...

\- Да. Вы действительно хотите, чтобы я ушёл?

Хакс моментально отвечает:

\- Да. Только вы... Не принимайте на свой счёт.

\- Генерал, - Рен сжимает ладони на боках Хакса, - я не хочу, чтобы вам было некомфортно. Вы понимаете это?

\- ... Не ожидал услышать от вас подобное. 

Рен отстраняется и проходит к постели, поднимая с неё шлем и водружая его на голову. У самой двери он оборачивается:

\- До завтра, генерал?

Хакс на мгновение прикрывает глаза.

"До завтра".

Остаётся только надеяться, что всё это не было игрой разума. Хакс подносит руку к губам, не касаясь - и чувствует фантомные прикосновения. Чужие, не свои. Значит, правда.

Надо решить, что со всем этим делать дальше. И как можно скорее.


	4. I saw you turning over

Хакс стоит перед зеркалом и тщательно причёсывается. Двадцать пять минут назад произошёл отбой по корабельному времени, принятому на "Финализаторе". Пятнадцать минут назад он закончил просматривать отчёты и выключил датапад. Пять минут назад вышел из душа - и теперь стоит, практически полностью одетый - не хватает только шинели - перед зеркалом. Хакс знает, что совсем скоро к нему наведается его гость, как и в десятки вечеров до того. Он убирает расчёску в ящик рабочего стола и накидывает на плечи шинель. Теперь всё идеально, так, как и должно быть.

Все желания Хакса давно забыты им самим - исключительно в целях самообороны, но сегодня... Он давно представлял себе это, ещё более долго просто думал об этом, и теперь у него есть для всего этого законное обоснование - их ментальная связь. Хакс уже не берётся отличить, где его собственные мысли по этому поводу, а где - мысли Рена; всё переплелось настолько плотно, проросло друг в друга, что Хакс не рискнёт распутывать этот клубок. Он лишь попытается внести необходимую ясность.

В голове раздаётся короткий перестук - это их кодовый сигнал. Хакс посылает короткое, обыкновенное уже "да" и направляется к двери, вводя код разблокировки. На пороге стоит Рен - впервые без шлема за всё то время, что приходит сюда. Впрочем, если он Силой закрывается от камер, то может разгуливать по "Финализатору" в любом виде. Рен делает шаг - приподнимает брови, а правый уголок его губ ползёт вверх. Не то улыбка, не то усмешка. Хакс не привык видеть на его лице такие эмоции, и потому просто делает пару шагов назад. Рен подходит вплотную - за его спиной шелестит закрывающаяся дверь - и привычно устраивает руки, одна ладонь на лбу Хакса, другая - над сердцем. Затем немного наклоняется ("чёртова разница в росте!" - думает Хакс, зная, что Рен его услышит и что его это немало повеселит) и коротко целует Хакса, просто соприкасаясь губами, словно на пробу. Отстраняется и внимательно смотрит на Хакса, будто оценивает его реакцию.

"Да".

"Что? Просто "да" и всё?"

Хакс подаётся чуть ближе, как бы говоря "давайте, загляните глубже", а потом прикрывает глаза. И Рен понимает эту невысказанную просьбу, считывая всё, о чём думает Хакс, за пару мгновений. Потом качает головой:

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы просто повторяли со мной свой предыдущий опыт. Но я всё учту, генерал.

Хакс распахивает глаза и, сделав шаг навстречу, обхватывает ладонями лицо Рена и утягивает того в поцелуй. Рен перехватывает инициативу - теперь он знает, что нужно Хаксу, и целует в ответ, жадно, напористо. Так, как нравится Хаксу, так, как ему необходимо, но добавляя что-то и от себя - Рен прикусывает его нижнюю губу, чуть оттягивая её зубами. Хакс поддаётся и расслабляется, его руки сползают Рену на плечи и крепко сжимают ткань плаща. Рен тянется руками, стаскивая с плеч генерала шинель, и она мягко падает на пол. Хакс ведёт плечами - без привычной тяжести шинели он чувствует себя беззащитным, что ли. Толстая ткань скрывает слишком худое и даже угловатое тело точно так же, как вечно бесстрастная маска на лице скрывает настоящего генерала Хакса. И он знает, что Рен прочёл его мысли об этом, иначе бы... Иначе бы во взгляде магистра Рен не было бы столько благоговения и осторожного спокойствия. Рен снимает перчатки, отбрасывая их на пол.

"Как небрежно", - мелькает у генерала в голове, а Рен в ответ на это лишь на долю секунды прикрывает глаза.

"Всё ваше патологическое стремление к порядку".

"Это - часть меня".

Рен кивает и тянется к скрытым крючкам кителя, расстёгивает их один за одним, Хакс же просто стоит, вытянув руки по швам, и _позволяет_ проделывать это с собой. Рен обходит его со спины и помогает снять китель, который тоже опускает на пол. Вновь становится лицом к Хаксу и внимательно всматривается в его лицо. Хакс напряжён, хотя и старается этого не показывать.

"Хорошо, моя очередь. Чтобы мы были на равных".

Рен снимает плащ - он оказывается на полу в мгновение ока, - избавляется от пояса, через голову снимает длинный китель, оставаясь в довольно странной на вид одежде. На нём - необычная тёмная кофта, чересчур короткая, закрывающая лишь рёбра, но с длинными рукавами. И - чёрт, правда? - подтяжки. Хакс отмирает, тянется вперёд и аккуратно снимает их с плеч Рена, оставляя висеть вдоль бёдер. Потом вновь поднимает руки и проходится подушечками пальцев по открытому животу, чувствует, как он двигается от дыхания Рена. Скользит к боку, проводит раскрытой ладонью по шраму от арбалетного выстрела, а потом поддевает пальцами край кофты и задирает её выше, вынуждая Рена поднять руки и помочь ему. Рен стоит спокойно, расслабленно даже, разрешая себя рассмотреть, и Хакс пользуется этим моментом. Старые раны на теле Рена - словно карта, и Хакс внимательно её изучает: ожог на плече, давно затянувшиеся порезы на предплечьях, след от виброножа выше и левее пупка. Хакс задумывается, как Рен получил последнюю из отметин - неужели подпустил кого-то так близко к себе?

"Был неосторожен, вы правы, генерал. Ваша очередь". 

Хакс отстраняется и вновь позволяет Рену вести - тот быстрыми движениями расстёгивает пуговицы на его рубашке, так нервно, что одна из них отлетает и со стуком падает на пол. 

"Простите. Но рубашка ведь у вас не последняя?"

"Ещё девятнадцать таких же, не считая этой".

"Везде любите ровный счёт, хм".

Теперь они действительно в равной позиции, но Хакс по-прежнему держится как-то скованно, нерешительно. Стоит на месте без движения, тихо-тихо дышит и молчит.

"Что, запал исчез, мой генерал?" - проносится в голове.

Без насмешки, Рен действительно интересуется тем, что сейчас происходит в голове Хакса.

"Нет, просто..."

Рен подходит вплотную, обхватывает лицо Хакса ладонями и целует - мягко, ненастойчиво, и тут же проникает в его голову, ощущение призрачных пальцев в волосах кажется почти настоящим. Перед взглядом Хакса мелькают картинки из чужого воображения - всё, что Рен хотел бы с ним сделать, и голова от них идёт кругом. Рен осторожно перехватывает его запястья и тянет за собой, заставляя лечь на кровать, а затем просто накрывает Хакса своим телом, закрывает от неяркого сияния светодиодов на потолке каюты. Хакс жмурится, тянется вперёд за очередным прикосновением, и Рен отзывается на эту невысказанную просьбу, наклоняется ниже, сливаясь с ним в долгом поцелуе. 

"У меня есть для вас кое-что особенное".

"Удивите меня".

"О, я постараюсь..."

Слова отзываются тихим шелестом в голове, жарким шёпотом, словно оставляют следы на коже. Руки Хакса лежат на покрывале - он намеренно удерживает себя от прикосновений, но в кончиках пальцев появляется странное ощущение - будто он касается чужой кожи. И не чужой одновременно. По коже растекается ощущение прикосновения, и Хакс понимает, наконец - он сейчас чувствует то же, что чувствует Рен, прикасаясь к нему. Замысловатый перенос, ничего не скажешь. 

"Прикоснитесь уже, я вас прошу".

И Хакс тут же поднимает руки, устраивая их на боках Рена, ведёт ниже, до самой кромки брюк.

"Я чувствую, какая у моих штанов грубая ткань".

"Вы... Рен, вы тоже чувствуете всё в двойном объёме?"

"Я ведь не только вас хочу удивить".

Хакс беззвучно стонет, когда ладонь Рена накрывает его живот и поднимается к груди.

"Эта идея пришла мне в голову недавно. Надо же использовать нашу связь с толком".

"Это вы называете "с толком"?"

"Для обоюдного, хм, удовольствия, генерал". 

Рен чуть приподнимается, становясь на колени, и, повозившись немного с молнией и пуговицей, стаскивает ниже брюки Хакса вместе с бельём. Хакс резко выдыхает через нос и закрывает глаза. 

\- Нет-нет-нет, - вслух произносит Рен, а потом продолжает уже мысленно:

"Я хочу, чтобы вы смотрели".

Он гладит самого себя поверх штанов, но Хакс чувствует его прикосновения на себе, хотя к нему Рен и не притрагивается. Просто от осознания этого Хакс не выдерживает и стонет в голос - коротко, но отчётливо, а его скулы розовеют. Плюс к тому - зрелище того, как Рен ласкает самого себя, кажется ему самым возбуждающим из всего, что он вообще когда-либо видел. А то, как чужие не-прикосновения отзываются в его собственном теле, вообще за гранью разумного. Терпеть больше нет никаких сил.

"Смазка... под подушкой".

Рен останавливается - прикосновения исчезает, и Хакс выдыхает.

\- Хочу услышать ваш голос. Скажите вслух.

\- Под подушкой, ну же... - Хакс старается звучать спокойно, но под конец предложения голос вздрагивает.

Рен удовлетворённо усмехается и лезет под подушку, извлекая маленькую баночку. Отщёлкивает крышку, смазывает пальцы и просовывает руку Хаксу под поясницу, на ощупь находя вход. Хакс вздрагивает, когда тёплые пальцы - сразу два - начинают массировать и растягивать его.

"Только осторожно, я давно не..."

"Я знаю. Придётся мне довериться".

"Д-дерьмовое предложение".

"Да ну?"

Голос в голове уже откровенно язвит, а к двум пальцам прибавляется ещё один. Хакс сжимает зубы - нет, он не будет стонать, это слишком жалко. Кайло вновь проводит свободной ладонью по своему телу - от шеи до живота, опускает ладонь на свой член и чуть сжимает пальцы, Хакс и видит, и _чувствует_ это. 

"Ну же, неужели не нравится?"

Хакс в ответ только зло смотрит на него из-под опущенных ресниц и насаживается на пальцы. И это - предельно честный ответ на заданный вопрос. Рен делает ещё несколько движений внутри и вынимает пальцы. Дёргает язычок молнии на своих брюках, стаскивая их, потом избавляет и Хакса от штанов. Проводит влажной ладонью по члену и входит одним бесконечно долгим движением. Хакс хватает ртом воздух и слепо подаётся вперёд, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Рен двигается раздражающе медленно, но пока Хаксу хватает. К тому же, вокруг его члена словно смыкается невидимое кольцо - он продолжает чувствовать не только своё тело, но и чужое. Словно сам трахает кого-то. Из лёгких вырывается хрип, Рен перехватывает ладонью щиколотку Хакса и забрасывает его ногу к себе на плечо, притираясь ближе, и ускоряется. Одной рукой сжимает горло Хакса - несильно, но достаточно чувствительно, а другой вжимает его плечо в кровать. Хакс мечется под ним, вздрагивает - и слышит чужой стон, резонирующий на барабанных перепонках. Всё обозримое пространство затягивает чернотой, а уже из неё начинают проявляться картинки. Хакс со стороны видит себя, как видит его Рен, одновременно видит его самого - это бесконечное фрактальное погружение в чужое сознание. Он чувствует на себе две пары рук: на шее и плече - чужие, а вот спину ему царапают его собственные, оставляя на коже такие же отметины, какими Хакс расчерчивает спину Кайло. У Рена сбивается дыхание и явно не хватает терпения, он срывается в дёрганый, неправильный ритм, и Хаксу уже просто нечем дышать, он весь поглощён изображениями, которые плывут перед глазами, и ощущениями. Которые, по правде, уже не разделить - где своё, а где чужое, Хакс не сможет сказать. Одной рукой Хакс хватает Рена за волосы, тянет на себя, и тот подчиняется - практически ложится на него, ни на секунду не прекращая двигаться в нём. От трения члена между двух животов, и давления, и толчков - от всего этого Хакс начинает медленно сходить с ума. Он запрокидывает голову, стонет в голос, не стесняясь уже, и вдруг слышит жаркий шёпот прямо в ухо:

\- Мы кончим... одновременно, вы слышите?..

\- Ещё чуть-чуть... - выстанывает Хакс в ответ и кусает Рена в границу шеи и плеча, подгоняя.

Рен понимает и продолжает двигаться на пределе возможностей, а потом последний раз вбивается в Хакса - и они кончают синхронно, с тихим криком, слившимся в один. Рен перекатывается на спину, ложась рядом, и затихает, восстанавливая дыхание. Хакс же открывает глаза - зрение теперь принадлежит только ему, фокус вернулся, и изображение больше не плывёт по краям. Генерал с трудом поднимается и уходит в ванную комнату. 

Когда Хакс наконец выползает из душа, его каюта пуста. Покрывало на постели аккуратно расправлено, нет ни одного свидетельства того, что произошло здесь двадцать минут назад. Хакс быстро одевается - достаёт новую рубашку, быстро надевает брюки, сапоги и китель, набрасывает на плечи шинель. Словно этого безумного часа и не было. Изменение только одно - _он был_. Хакс торопливо запихивает баночку смазки в карман брюк. Он хочет ещё, только в другой диспозиции.

Дверь каюты отъезжает в сторону, выпуская Хакса в коридор, и он, стараясь не идти слишком быстро, направляется в крыло, где располагается каюта магистра Рен. Подойдя к нужной двери, он коротко стучит - три раза, как это обычно делает Рен. В голове всплывает короткое "да" в качестве ответа, дверь каюты открывается. Рен сидит на кровати - он опускает руку на покрывало, видимо, открыл дверь с помощью Силы, не утруждаясь особо. 

"Я хочу ещё".

"Я знал, что вы вернётесь, но так скоро..."

Хакс вызывающе смотрит на Рена. 

"Не так хочу".

Рен приподнимает брови. Потом стаскивает через голову футболку и опускает её на пол, а сам ложится, закидывая руки за голову. Чуть шевелит пальцами - и под воздействием Силы с плеч Хакса слетает шинель. Генерал сам снимает пояс, небрежно опуская его на пол, избавляется от кителя и расстёгивает рубашку. Подходит ближе к Рену, наклоняется и проводит ладонью - от живота до горла. Кайло коротко выдыхает и тянет Хакса на себя, заставляя усесться к себе на колени. Хакс опускается на постель, перекидывает ногу через его бёдра и целует - жадно, не терпя возможных возражений. Стаскивает с Рена штаны, лезет в карман за баночкой.

"Впервые?" - решает уточнить Хакс.

"А вы подумайте хорошенько", - прилетает злое в ответ.

"Отлично. Придётся довериться мне".

"Туше, генерал".

Хакс смазывает пальцы и входит в напряжённое тело - всего одним, но резко. Рен вздрагивает, пытается отодвинуться, но Хакс прихватывает его за плечо, заставляя остаться на месте. Хакс добавляет ещё один палец - Рен зажмуривается, шевелит ладонями, и Хакс начинает чувствовать пальцы и в себе - благо, это даётся ему невпример легче. Хаксу не хочется растягивать подготовку надолго - и так должно сойти. Даже лучше, если Рену будет немного больно. Всё потому, что эту боль они тоже разделят на двоих. Хакс приспускает брюки и одним жестом приказывает Рену перевернуться на живот, а потом ставит его на колени. Кайло совершенно покорен, и Хаксу это чертовски нравится. Он становится рядом и входит - чересчур аккуратно, осторожно. Когда Рен с хриплым выдохом принимает его на всю длину, Хакс начинает двигаться, сразу в довольно быстром темпе. Он держит Рена за талию, притягивая к себе, но потом срывается, скребёт ногтями по широкой спине, чувствуя, как царапины начинают отзываться тянущей болью на его собственной коже. Хакс знает, что сейчас его хватит надолго, и поэтому просто продолжает практически бездумно толкаться вперёд, не тратя время ни на что другое. Рен постепенно входит во вкус и сам начинает подаваться назад, чтобы быть ещё ближе. Хакс чувствует, как напряжено его тело - потому что это напряжение передаётся и ему. Его раскачивает на волнах чужого удовольствия, в которое вливается собственное возбуждение. Рен стонет - коротко, озлобленно, и Хакс тянет его на себя, чтобы войти ещё глубже. Время становится лишь надуманным концептом, Хакс уже потерял ему счёт - значение имеет только горячее тело перед ним. Их эмоции перемешиваются, словно стекло в калейдоскопе, превращаясь в расцвеченные яркими мазками картинки. Хакс опускает взгляд - на спине Рена крошечными капельками проступает пот, и генерал ведёт по ним ладонью неожиданно ласковым жестом. На этом с нежностями покончено. Хакс с удвоенной силой вцепляется пальцами в его бёдра и набирает темп, лишь бы быстрее, острее, ярче...

Кончают они вновь синхронно - одно зрение на двоих, одно осязание, один слух. Хакс - со стоном, Рен - с замученным выдохом. Хакс валится на Рена сверху, распластывая его по постели, и затихает, переводя дыхание. Целое, наконец, двоится на половины, и Хакса отпускает. Он выходит из расслабленного тела и садится на край кровати. Рен поднимается следом, устраиваясь рядом, и со смешком выдыхает:

\- Чертовски хорошо. А вы - с огоньком, генерал. Жаль, что раньше я этого не замечал. 

\- Как будто раньше вы бы на такое решились.

\- Хм, - Рен задумчиво скребёт подбородок пальцами. - Теперь, когда я знаю, что эта связь может нам обеспечить... Хотя и без этого можно было попробовать. Уж как сложилось. 

Хакс пожимает плечами, начиная взглядом искать свою одежду, которую он в порыве разбросал по небольшой каюте. И тут Рен притягивает его к себе и целует во влажный висок. Этот жест выглядит предательски нежным, и Хакс закономерно напрягается. Он поднимается на ноги, натягивая брюки и застёгиваясь, поднимает с пола одежду и спешно одевается. Рен всё так же сидит на постели - полностью обнажённый, - и внимательно за ним наблюдает, не произнося ни слова. 

\- Вы заходите, если совсем скучно будет. Я найду, чем вас развлечь. 

Хакс оборачивается через плечо, приподнимает брови и смотрит Рену в глаза. Тот не насмехается, он _предлагает_. Оригинально.

Генерал покидает каюту магистра Рен и направляется по коридору в сторону своей. Тело и ощущения наконец-то принадлежат только ему, но радости по этому поводу Хакс не чувствует. Скорее, какую-то тянущую пустоту внутри.

И он не намерен оставаться с ней надолго.


	5. right here beside me

Некоторые... оригинальные последствия наличия связи не заставили себя ждать. Целый месяц прошёл без приключений, но затем - затем начался новый виток. 

На одном из вечерних брифингов генерал, занятый слушанием докладов, внезапно начинает чувствовать себя странно. Всё тело неожиданно напрягается, словно он готовится к резкому броску вперёд, сердцебиение учащается - явно подскочил адреналин. Руки сжимаются в кулаки, и Хакс тут же прячет их под столом. Это продолжается несколько бесконечных минут, а потом Хакса словно полоснули дважды - по предплечью и боку, с разницей в десяток секунд. Генерал вздрагивает - по коже расползается неприятное ощущение от ожога, и словно бы... кровь течёт из несуществующей раны. Хакс максимально быстро завершает брифинг и отпускает офицеров на их рабочие места. Поднимается из кресла - бок немилосердно тянет, предплечье болит - и направляется в свою каюту, стараясь идти в привычном темпе, чтобы не вышло каких компрометирующих его записей с камер.

В каюте Хакс раздевается до пояса и внимательно себя осматривает. Никаких ран и в помине нет, но на боку и руке чётко отпечаталось по яркой красной полосе - словно его хлестнули виброкнутом. Хакс пальпирует места несуществующих ранений - ничего серьёзного, но синяки наверняка останутся. Тогда, в зале для совещаний он не подумал, но сейчас осознание пришло быстро - это связано с магистром Рен. Он со своими рыцарями выполнял очередную миссию, и Хаксу стало интересно - его ранили или просто случайно задели. "Хоть бы второе", - мягкотело думает он и тут же отгоняет эту мысль от себя. Вот ещё, жалеть магистра Рен. Вздор. Хакс старается убедить себя в том, что всего лишь заботится о сохранности ценного ресурса Первого Ордена, и никакого отношения к тому, каким человеком оказался Кайло, это не имеет. "Кайло"... Хакс называл его так только про себя и в сумме не чаще, чем три раза. Потому что это было слишком интимно - переходить на имена. В одну из ночей, что они проводили вместе (по правде, легче было назвать ночи, в которые они не были рядом), Рен задал этот вопрос.

Хакс лежал на спине, оперевшись на пару подушек, и читал с датапада очередной отчёт. Да, хорошо, их безумные ночные марафоны его выматывали до предела, но дела откладывать Хакс не собирался. Рен подтянул одеяло на бёдра, повернулся на бок и, подперев голову рукой, принялся разглядывать Хакса. Генерал чувствовал на себе этот изучающий взгляд, но вытерпел минуту, прежде чем повернуть голову и поинтересоваться:

\- Что, Рен?

\- Кайло, - ненавязчиво поправил его тот.

\- Что, Кайло? - с нажимом повторил Хакс.

\- Просто смотрю. И задаюсь вопросом.

\- Каким же?

\- Вы знаете моё имя. Оба, я имею в виду. Мне и эта роскошь не позволена.

\- О чём вы? - Хакс недовольно поджимает губы и возвращается к отчёту.

\- Я хотел бы знать ваше имя, генерал. Вы старательно скрываете эту информацию, а грубо лезть я не намерен.

Хакс в который раз удивляется тому, сколько такта по отношению к нему проявляет магистр Рен. Необычно, непривычно и, стоит признать, приятно.

\- Зачем вам это? Вы и так в моей голове, в моей постели...

\- Я рад, что разум вы назвали вперёд тела, - коротко усмехается Рен. - И всё же...

\- Рен, - Хакс поворачивается и сводит брови к переносице. - Это переходит границы. Мои границы. Вы понимаете?

\- Значит, секс для вас недостаточно интимен? - Рен приподнимает брови. - Имя - это сильнее?

\- Сильнее. 

\- Потому вы не зовёте по имени меня. Хм, - Кайло растягивает уголки губ в какой-то неуловимой улыбке. - Я вас понял, генерал.

На этом все разговоры об именах были закончены. Рен перестаёт спрашивать, но начинает чаще звать Хакса. Короткая и жёсткая по звучанию фамилия с его губ слетает, трансформируясь до предела - тихим стоном, звучным призывом, колдовским заклинанием. Хакс из раза в раз со всё большим трудом удерживает контроль - когда Рен отдаётся ему так самозабвенно, так искренне, так открыто. Или когда тот сам его берёт - трахает жёстко или на пределе возможностей нежно, и молчит. Нет, он стонет, иногда даже кричит - но имя Рена до сих пор находится под запретом. Как и его собственное. 

К ночи магистерский шаттл возвращается на "Финализатор", и Хакс лично отправляется встречать его. Рыцари Рен - одинаковые и неуловимо разные в своих чёрных одеждах - выходят первыми, вслед за ними дроиды выносят бакта-камеру, в которой покоится тело магистра Рен. Камера проплывает мимо - Хакс быстро осматривает находящегося в ней Кайло, никаких сильных повреждений он не замечает. Один из рыцарей - с массивным наплечником, скрывающим почти половину руки, подходит ближе к генералу и передаёт ему меч Рена.

\- Магистр Рен попросил передать его вам. Для большей сохранности, - доносится грубоватый голос из вокодера маски. 

Хакс принимает крестообразную рукоять и убирает в карман шинели - тот, в котором обычно носит датапад, по размеру он как раз подходит. Около камеры оказывается главный врач корабля - он деловито осматривает тело сквозь плексиглас и, повернувшись к генералу, чётко рапортует:

\- Повреждения незначительны, магистр Рен всё время полёта провёл в камере, так что через час регенерационные процессы должны завершиться. Пока мы переправим его в медицинский блок. 

Хакс коротко кивает, разворачивается и покидает причальную палубу. Возвращается к себе в каюту, заваривает каф и выкуривает пару сигарет. Через сорок минут вновь накидывает шинель на плечи и отправляется в медблок. В дальней палате он находит Рена - тот сидит на койке в одном нижнем белье и сушит волосы полотенцем. Вся палата насквозь пропиталась запахом бакты - приторно-сладким, буквально липнущим к коже. 

\- Как вы?

\- Был несколько раздосадован и пропустил пару ударов.

\- Правый бок и плечо?

\- Предплечье, - поправляет его Рен. - Почувствовали, да?

\- Прямо на брифинге, - Хакс досадливо кривит губы.

\- На адреналине я иногда забываю о нашей связи. Подобное не повторится.

\- То есть, если вы будете умирать, я тоже умру? - резко спрашивает Хакс.

\- Ммм, нет, - тянет Рен задумчиво, натягивая футболку - всклокоченная голова показывается из прорези ворота. - Но сам процесс ощущать будете. В самом конце. Пока у меня будут силы, я буду это блокировать.

\- Очаровательно.

\- Поверьте, если что-то случится и с вами - я прочувствую всё до конца, вы же блокировать ощущения не умеете. Пока что.

\- Последняя моя вылазка была как раз за вами, ещё на "Старкиллере". Я предпочитаю не покидать корабль. Так что шансы невелики.

\- Никогда не знаешь, - философски замечает Рен и поднимается на ноги, чтобы надеть брюки.

Хакс внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Рен облачается в свой костюм. Длинный, в пол, мундир, пояс, плащ и, наконец, шлем. 

\- Я хотел бы потренироваться с вами завтра, генерал.

Хакс всматривается в визор маски - без вида лица Рена он не может понять, что тот имеет в виду. Тренировка? С ним? За-чем?

\- Будете учиться отключать _ощущение_ моего тела.

Хакс равнодушно пожимает плечами. 

\- Тогда до завтра, - Рен кивает и добавляет: - Хакс.

Коротко, на выдохе. Выходит как-то чересчур... сакрально. Лично. Интимно. Хакс никак не может привыкнуть к этому. Он разворачивается на каблуках и покидает медблок с тем, чтобы наконец отправиться спать. Напряжение целого дня и не самые приятные ощущения от фантомных ранений дают о себе знать.

Наутро Хакс расправляется с брифингом, докладами и бесконечными записками и правками в официальных бумагах. Около полудня в голове раздаётся приглушённый голос:

"Жду вас в тренировочном зале номер семь через полчаса. Оденьтесь поудобнее".

Хакс покидает капитанский мостик, быстро переодевается в своей каюте и направляется в указанное место. В зале его уже ждёт Рен. Хакс прежде никогда не видел, как он тренируется, и сейчас у него есть несколько секунд, прежде чем Кайло заметит его появление. Рен кружится в воздухе с деревянной палкой наперевес, нанося мощные удары невидимому противнику. Он босой, на нём - чёрная майка и кожаные брюки с высокой талией. Хакс бросает на него короткий изучающий взгляд - Рен выглядит... соблазнительно. Настолько, что генерал готов послать к чёрту навязанную ему тренировку. 

Рен поворачивается и опускает руки, палка касается кончиком устилающего пол мата. 

\- Вы пришли.

\- Куда бы я делся, - резонно замечает Хакс.

\- Что ж... - Кайло медлит, рассматривая генерала. - Разоблачайтесь.

Хакс сбрасывает с плеч шинель, расстёгивает китель и вешает их на металлические ограждения, окружающие площадку для спаррингов. Снимает сапоги и носки, чтобы быть в равной позиции с Реном. Под верхней одеждой Хакс одет очень похоже - аналогичная чёрная майка и плотные тренировочные брюки. Разве что на Кайло майка сидит в обтяжку, на Хаксе - более свободно. Генерал поджимает губы - в таком виде разница в комплекции сильно бросается в глаза. Ему не нравится ощущать себя таким... маленьким по сравнению с противником. Он знает, что Рен слышит его мысли, но реакции не ждёт. Разве что возможной насмешки - к этому он привык, ещё будучи в Академии. Одно дело, когда они были в постели - там не было места предубеждениям, им обоим нравилось всё, что происходило, но на тренировке... 

Рен поступает странно - во всяком случае, Хакс от него такого не ожидает. Тот роняет палку на пол, подходит ближе, делает вокруг Хакса пару кругов, а потом кладёт ладони Хаксу на плечи и вжимается грудью в его спину.

\- Как сложно мне сейчас думать о тренировке. Вы даже не представляете. 

Ведёт кончиком носа по хаксову плечу и легко прикусывает его загривок. Потом отстраняется, Силой притягивает к себе палку и передаёт её в руки Хакса. 

\- Сейчас мы с вами устроим тренировку, но стандартной её назвать будет нельзя. У вас будет тренировочный меч, - Кайло кивает на палку в руках Хакса, - у меня не будет ничего. Я буду блокировать ваши удары руками и ногами и лишь слегка смягчать Силой, чтобы вы ненароком череп мне не проломили. Так вот, мою боль вы будете ощущать как свою, и вам придётся сильно концентрироваться, чтобы перестать её чувствовать. Понимаю, из-за нашей связи это будет непросто, но вам нужно будет сосредоточиться на ощущениях собственного тела, иначе вы всё время будете чувствовать все ранения, которые могут быть мне нанесены. Это недопустимо. 

\- То есть, я буду бить вас - и себя одновременно?

\- Да, генерал.

\- Как мне сосредоточиться на себе? Я не делал такого, я...

\- Постарайтесь максимально точно фиксировать положение своего тела в пространстве. Не отвлекайтесь в процессе. Концентрируйтесь на себе и на том, что то, что вы будете чувствовать поначалу, _не принадлежит вам_. Будто разделяете зёрна кафа и мелкие стеклянные шарики. С первого раза не выйдет, но вы научитесь. 

Рен становится в позицию, и Хакс, чертыхнувшись про себя, с замахом наносит первый удар. Сила коконом окружает Кайло, и Хаксу кажется, будто деревянный меч погружается в желе. И всё же, сила удара велика, и когда Рен блокирует его рукой, Хакс чувствует сильный удар по предплечью. Ощущение чужой боли мощным потоком вливается в сознание, и на мгновение Хакс задыхается. "Не принадлежит мне, это не моё, не моё" - мантрой повторяет Хакс и ударяет Рена по рёбрам. Боль становится чуть слабее, но всё равно яркой вспышкой выбивает воздух из лёгких.

\- Это издевательство. Вам не больно?

\- Я привычен к такого рода тренировкам.

Спустя десять минут и несколько десятков ударов Хакс чувствует чужую боль лишь лёгким покалыванием. Уж в чём, а в вопросах концентрации на чём бы то ни было ему было мало равных. Хакс делает подсечку - неумело, лишь больно ударяет Рена по икрам, и это отзывается в его собственном теле острее, чем он мог бы подумать. Видимо, дело в эффекте неожиданности. Силой Рен останавливает Хакса, заставляя опустить меч, и направляется к скамейке. Вытаскивает из складок собственной одежды чёрную повязку и снимает со стены ещё один тренировочный меч. Подходит ближе, завязывает Хаксу глаза и напутствует:

\- Помните тренировку с бластером? И я сказал, что вы сможете видеть моими глазами? Можем попробовать. От реальной опасности ваши чувства обострятся до предела, поверьте. 

И тут же наносит удар по спине. Хакс вздрагивает и оборачивается. Он выглядит растерянным, крутит головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь угадать, где сейчас находится Рен - и закономерно пропускает удар по плечу.

\- Не стойте. Я рядом. Буду выглядеть тёмным пятном на сером фоне - скорее всего. Найдите меня, генерал.

Рен отходит вправо - Хакс поворачивается вслед за ним и наносит удар, который Рен, впрочем, легко парирует. Они кружатся друг вокруг друга - Хакс практически не мажет, и через несколько минут Рен и сам пропускает удар - по локтю выходит очень чувствительно.

\- Отлично, генерал, - подбадривает он. - С такими навыками вы сможете видеть на все триста шестьдесят градусов. Полезное умение. Как только я пропущу три удара подряд, мы закончим. Дерзайте. 

Хакс хмыкает и замахивается. Удары сыплются со всех сторон - кажется, генерал вошёл во вкус и теперь видит Рена очень отчётливо, несмотря на повязку. Плечо - блок, колено - пропуск, рука - блок, другая - блок. Бок - пропуск, живот - пропуск, рука - слышится треск палок, Рен блокирует удар.

\- Два из трёх, вы очень близки к цели, Хакс. Двигайтесь быстрее. 

Генерал неуловимым движением изворачивается, уходя из-под удара, и, не щадя соперника, наносит рубящие удары. Рука - пропуск, плечо - блок, бедро - пропуск, предплечье - пропуск, спина - пропуск. Три. Рен Силой вырывает из рук Хакса меч и опрокидывает генерала на пол, сам отбрасывая меч в сторону.

\- Вы отлично потрудились. Вместе со связью вам досталась и толика моих умений как мечника. И вы, должен сказать, - Рен сжимает коленями бёдра Хакса и буквально распластывается по нему, - с успехом ими воспользовались.

\- Мы закончили? - деловито спрашивает Хакс, Рен же в ответ перехватывает его запястья и заводит их за голову.

\- Как же, - тянет он. - Мы только начали...

Хакс поводит головой из стороны в сторону, пытаясь сбросить с глаз повязку, но это у него не получается. Рен же склоняет голову ниже и ведёт языком по ключицам Хакса - размашисто, жадно, задерживаясь кончиком языка в ярёмной впадинке. Хакс выдыхает - выходит как-то отрывисто, и сжимает ладони в кулаки. Рен разводит его руки в стороны и опускает к бёдрам, продолжая удерживать за запястья. Зубами подцепляет лямку майки, ведёт её вниз, голодно целует плечо, расцвеченное россыпью веснушек, и вжимается губами в границу шеи и плеча. Долго вылизывает чуть солёную от пота кожу, заставляя Хакса, наконец, в голос застонать, а потом резко сжимает зубы, прокусывая. Хакс вздрагивает, взвивается было вверх, но Рен удерживает его на месте. Собирает губами и языком выступившую кровь, а потом зализывает рану. 

\- Не переживайте, под кителем видно не будет. Хотя вы и не переживаете, как я посмотрю, - Рен притирается бёдрами - у Хакса стоит, крепко так. 

\- Меня это слабо волнует, - тяжело выдыхает Хакс. - Но было неожиданно. 

\- Вам очень идёт эта повязка. Контроль сейчас у меня, верно?

\- Ах вы... - начинает было Хакс, но Рен быстро заставляет его замолчать, прижимаясь губами к губам.

Хакс чувствует металл на языке - его собственная кровь, и от этого возбуждается ещё сильнее. Кажется, с Реном он и правда будет преодолевать все возможные и невозможные табу. Тем временем Рен отпускает его руки и тянется к кромке штанов Хакса, легко стягивая их до колен вместе с бельём, и касается щекой возбуждённого члена. 

\- Дверь... Надо заблокировать, - хрипло произносит Хакс, но Рен качает головой:

\- Хочу так. К тому же, слухи и так уже распространились по всему кораблю. 

"Интересно, - отстранённо думает Хакс, пока Рен насаживается губами на его член, - факт того, что мне отсасывает сам магистр Рен, прибавит мне авторитета?.."

"Оу, так вот что вы думаете... Авторитет?"

Рен сжимает губами головку и перехватывает пальцами основание члена, не давая Хаксу кончить раньше времени.

"Уже нет. К чёрту. Ох..."

Рен набирает темп, скользит влажными губами и ласкает пальцами мошонку Хакса. Генерал поднимает внезапно ослабевшие руки и вплетает пальцы в волосы Кайло, тут же ощущая фантомное прикосновение к своей голове. Связь снова начала работать в обе стороны, и Хакс на этот раз не собирается концентрироваться только на себе. Свободной рукой Рен сжимает бедро Хакса, и от этой примеси боли Хакс ещё быстрее приближается к разрядке. Рен берёт особенно глубоко, буквально насаживается горлом, и вдруг начинает рычать на низкой ноте. Вибрация передаётся Хаксу, и он, коротко вскрикнув на выдохе, кончает. 

Рен сглатывает и быстро перемещается выше, снова прикусывая Хакса за плечо - чуть ниже и правее уже оставленной раны. 

\- Вы сегодня... разошлись, Кайло, - Хакс снимает повязку с глаз и отбрасывает её в сторону.

Рен приподнимает голову - на его памяти Хакс так обращался к нему редко. Видимо, всё же вышло удивить генерала. Рен натягивает на него штаны и садится чуть поодаль.

\- Просто уж больно хорошо вы в этой майке выглядите, - он пожимает плечами.

\- Только и всего?

Рен поднимает на него лукавый взгляд и молча встаёт с пола. Хакс приподнимается на локтях и внимательно следит за ним. Рен поднимает с пола повязку, забирает свою одежду со скамьи и покидает зал, не произнеся в ответ ни слова. Хакс обессиленно валится на мат и закидывает руки за голову, устраивая затылок на перекрещенных запястьях. После такого странного марафона было бы неплохо принять душ, лениво думает он. Через пять минут Хакс буквально заставляет себя подняться с пола и, обувшись и набросив на плечи китель, забирает шинель и выходит из зала. Навстречу ему идёт пара штурмовиков - они моментально вытягиваются по струнке и отдают честь растрёпанному генералу. Даже по языку тела закованных в броню и шлемы штурмовиков Хакс понимает, что те немало удивлены открывшимся им зрелищем. Хакс спокойно проходит мимо и сворачивает в сторону своей каюты. Сначала - душ, а потом нужно влезть в систему и стереть записи с камер в тренировочном зале. Да, именно в таком порядке.

Всё же, вопрос авторитета тут был далеко не последним.


End file.
